1st Year Anniversaries (And Some Other Firsts)
by weaslays
Summary: Santana doesn't like being woken up before 10:00 in the morning, but when Lord Tubbington pounces on her stomach at 9:23 A.M, she doesn't have the heart to tell him to piss off. Especially not when the date on the digital clock on her nightstand reads February 20. One-shot for the 1st Brittanaversary!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (sadly), nor do I own the two beautiful characters in this story (three, if you count Lord Tubbington).**

 **Happy 1** **st** **year wedding anniversary to Britt-Britt and San! I love those two dorks so much it actually hurts. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Santana doesn't like being woken up before 10:00 in the morning.

But woken up before 10 she is when Lord Tubbington pounces on her naked-but-duvet-covered stomach, and she doesn't have the heart to tell him to piss of when he's mewling like that. Especially not when she glances at the digital clock on her nightstand and sees that the date below the flashing red 9:23 A.M reads February 20, and a thousand butterflies go into a frenzy in her stomach. "You are one lucky cat, LT." she grumbles, and the cat purrs in response.

Santana rolls on her side, and Lord Tubbington leaps down from the bed and slinks off. She stares at Brittany, lying only an inch away from her, and appreciates her wife's angelic sleeping face – drool dribbling down her mouth and all – before she meets moves forward and presses her lips against the blonde's.

"Mmm." Brittany mumbles against her mouth. She smiles sleepily, her eyes still closed. "Good morning, wifey." "Good morning too you too, Britt-Britt." Santana answers, smiling back at her wife and thinking, _God damn, I really am the luckiest woman in the world._

She kisses Brittany lightly on the nose, and her eyes close. "Happy 1st anniversary, babe." she says softly, and Brittany's eyes fly open. Santana finds herself staring into the ocean-blue eyes she grew up – and would never tire of – looking into. "Oh, wow," Brittany says, and her smile grows bigger. "It's been a year, huh? Wow. Happy 1st anniversary, San."

Santana laughs and pulls herself up, leaning her head on the bed's headboard. Brittany does the same, leaning on her arm instead of just lying down. The duvet covering the both of them slips down her front, exposing her bare shoulders and the curves of her breasts, and Santana has to tear her eyes away, because she really wants to refrain from sweet lady lovemaking this early in the morning. She wants to save all that for later in the night.

"So, what should we do today?" Brittany asks, and Santana shrugs. "Go on a date, of course. We can do a picnic out in Central Park. Go feed some ducks, then come back here and watch movies and old Fondue For Two episodes. Whatever else you wanna do."

Brittany giggles. "Queso Por Dos!" she says with an accent, and she drops her arm and snuggles into Santana's side, wrapping her arms around her. Santana thinks of the day she proposed – they were deciding what song to mash up in Glee and were lying down in this exact same position, only she was the one snuggling into Brittany back then.

She remembers the first time they cuddled like this – a sleepover when they were 14. She remembers how that had been the first time Brittany had told her that she felt butterflies in her stomach whenever the kissed, and how quickly Santana had snapped at her and shut her down, saying that their kisses didn't mean anything and never would and _stop thinking like that, Britt, we're just best friends, okay? Do you want more popcorn?_

A rock settles in the pits of Santana's stomach. She thanks the Heavens above that she's gotten out of _that_ dark, I-don't-feel-anything-for-Brittany pit.

"Do you remember the first time we said I love you to each other?" Brittany says suddenly. Santana smiles. "Yeah, I think – it was when we were 13, right? In the cafeteria? I don't remember what how it happened, though."

Brittany nods. "We were at the lunch line – Puck was teasing me about the score I got in our Spanish test, and you told him to scram before you shaved his mohawk off with the razorblades in your hair and donated it to beavers to plug the holes in their dams." she says. "He left, and I told you thank you and that I loved you. I remember that you completely froze for a moment before you snapped at me and said we had to go get salad before it ran out."

Santana winces. She's thankful that Closeted Jerk Santana is gone, but she knows that her ghost and all the horrible things she's done are going to haunt her forever. "I'm sorry about that, Britt –" she starts, but Brittany cuts her off with a kiss that makes her warm all over. "It's okay," she tells her. "You texted me an 'I'm sorry and I love you too, Britt, so much' later that night, anyways, so all is good."

Santana sighs, relieved. Thank Closeted Jerk Santana wasn't a _complete_ asshole. She leans down and presses a kiss to Brittany's head. "I love you."

Brittany smiles up at her. "I love you too, and I want to spend the rest of my life being with you and starting a family with you and dancing with you and showering you with sweet lady kisses. But I wanna know this first – do you still remember the first time I went down on you?"

Santana shivers. "I could get amnesia, and I'd still remember that, Britt." she deadpans. "How could I not? Best damn day of my life, other than our wedding and the night after. God, that was glorious. Your tongue can do some pretty wicked stuff."

"Damn straight." Brittany agrees, and Santana laughs.

Their morning is filled with tales of firsts.

Santana recaps their first proper date, which was a few days after that night in Breadstix when she asked Brittany if they really were dating. They had gone to a nearby ice skating rink – Brittany had taught her how to skate and kissed her everytime she fell (which was practically every 2 minutes).

Brittany animatedly reminds her of the time they first kissed – she tells Santana of the fireworks that had exploded behind her eyelids and everywhere in her body when their lips met, and her wife laughs and gives her a kiss. ("Were there fireworks behind your eyelids in that one, too?" "Hm, I don't know. How about you kiss me again so I can find out?")

There's the first time they had a picnic – Brittany had spilled jam all over the front of her shirt and then drew a flamingo out of it. Santana helped her clean it up after she almost busted a gut laughing at the drawing.

Their first time watching a movie after they got together had been Happy Feet 2, and they had spent the entire time making out in the back of the cinema (with Brittany pulling away a few times to giggle at Mumble) until the attendant caught them and sent them out.

They even get out of bed and dig up a bunch of Brittany's old photo albums and scrapbooks of the two of them from the depths of her closet to look at. After drawing the curtains and making sure the door is safely locked (they _are_ still naked, after all), they drag the duvet off the bed and spread it on the floor, dropping the albums and themselves down on it.

It's 10:00 when they finish laughing at old pictures and crayon drawings of the two of them and reminiscing, and 10:05 when Santana flops on her back and recounts the entire story of their first time in startling detail, straight down to everything she felt while they were doing it.

It's 10:10 when she finishes, and still 10:10 when Brittany pulls Santana on top of her and innocently suggests they reenact what Santana just told her. "Oh, _hell_ yes." Santana growls, and all thoughts of refraining from sweet lady lovemaking are discarded as they find themselves back on the bed.

It's 10:30 when they finish, and 10:40 when they leave the room to have breakfast and pack up for their picnic, washed up and fully clothed. (They showered together, of course. "It saves water!" Santana had insisted, but Brittany knows better.)

"Best start to our 1st wedding anniversary ever." Brittany giggles when they're digging into their bowls of Lucky Charms at the dining table, and Santana presses a long kiss to her knuckles in agreement.

Santana hates being woken up before 10:00 in the morning, but for Brittany's always been an exception.

* * *

 **I apologize for the supreme lousy-ness of this! I had to rush this so I could post it before February 20 ended there in the States. But I hope you liked it, and don't hesitate to follow, fave, or review if you enjoyed!**

 **Happy 1** **st** **year wedding anniversary to Brittany and Santana again! (And to Kurt and Blaine, too!) I'm so proud of how far the LoPierces have come since "I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you." More years to come to these two angels!**


End file.
